


Proper preparation

by Petra



Series: Project Get Hulk Laid [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce needs the right observational data to commit to a new hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).



> Thanks to Sage and Thingswithwings for alpha-reading.

_Superego_  
Project GTSE* is functionally and paradigmatically separate from Project GHL. GHL has a complex of specific objectives: enthusiastic consent prior to experimentation from Dr. Banner when he is fully conscious and capable of consenting, physical comfort for all parties concerned, and the assurance that if anyone wants to withdraw consent, they can stop the proceedings. The step by step objectives are partially physical in nature because Dr. Banner requires objective proof of safety in order to give his consent, but the ultimate goal is emotionally based.

By contrast, Project GTSE has a physical goal and the intermediate steps concern the logistics of achieving said goal. It requires a strict regimen of pegging, plugs, and fisting that is difficult to maintain while both the participants have important responsibilities such as saving the world and running a company. Progress continues when physically possible and pleasurable for participants. 

The material outlay is considerable.

There is no delineated period of transition from GHL to GTSE, given that GHL is an ongoing initiative and GTSE is essentially a functional subproject of GHL utilizing part of the personnel required. Seamlessly merging the endpoint of GTSE with the continuing vision of GHL requires a demonstration that GTSE has succeeded with no direct input from Dr. Banner, though he has had some functional input under the auspices of GHL.

*Named for a remote consultant renowned worldwide for his facility in the required skillset. Backronym: "Project Get Tony's Sphincters Expanded." Pepper rejected "Project Get Open All Tony's Sphincters Exceedingly."

 

 _Ego_  
Bruce stares at the collated lab reports in Pepper's PowerPoint: relevant data with figures illustrating particular moments of success. "You're terrifying," he says. "Is this what those 'Working on a project' nights were about?"

"Only about a tenth of them," Tony says, sitting on the edge of his chair. Bruce can't believe he can sit down at all. "Go back to page twenty-six. That's my favorite."

Visions of audacious diameter applied to willing anatomy dance in Bruce's head. Page twenty-six is a chart, not a photograph, and mercifully not one of the videos. Bruce skims the chart again, alternating green and purple rows culminating in numbers that are still fundamentally incredible. "Okay, you've shown that it won't kill you. Will it be worth the effort?"

"Only one way to find out."

Pepper smiles, serene. "I won't let you test each other to destruction."

He squeezes her hand tightly. "I know."

 

_Id_  
Hottightperfectmoaning too much. Hurting. Not safe, stop, Tony--"I'm okay. Keep going."

Lying.

"I don't lie to you."

"He made me stop all the time," Pepper--safe.

Safe? 

"Yes."

"Take it slow."

So hard, slow. Too much, too deep--"Don't stop," no breath, need breath.

"I'm okay. Just--yeah--yeah."

"Oh--"

"Holy fuck." Good--deep-- "We did it. We actually--"

Tight--move--

"Slowly," Pepper. Safe.

"Yeah, that's--yeah--"

Hottightslickwarm, fuck, fuck, "Oh fuck--"

Moving--squeezingtight--

Too much--

World dark.

Breath.

Groan.

Laughter.

Warmstickywet Tony, calmcool Pepper. Hugs. Kiss now.

Safe.

"Love you too, big guy."

Home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Will it be worth the effort?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428771) by [basaltgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl)




End file.
